Keeping Secrets
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: TV Prompt Challenge - The BAU team knows when it might be the best idea to keep a secret. H/P
1. Innocent Dreaming

**INNOCENT DREAMING**

PROMPT: Emily in Wonderland (Gilmore Girls)

"Again?" JJ asked, biting into her egg salad sandwich.

Emily sighed. "It's the... gosh, I can't even remember how many times it's happened. But it has to stop."

"Why?" Penelope asked. "It's not hurting anyone."

The dark-haired profiler rolled her eyes. "I'm dreaming about my boss. There's something seriously wrong with that."

"Em, it's not like they're sexy dream about him. Logically, there's _isn't_ anything wrong with it," JJ replied.

"He's meeting my _parents_. We're going on _romantic dates_. I think that qualifies as something seriously messed up," Emily argued. "I'm not supposed to dream about my unit chief."

"You're attracted to your boss," Penelope said with a shrug. "It's not the end of the world."

"How am I the only one freaking out about it?" Emily asked in awe.

"Freaking out about what?"

Penelope glanced up at Derek and said in a nonchalant voice, "Emily's dreaming about Hotch."

"Penelope!" Emily exclaimed indignantly.

"Wait, _dreaming_ dreaming, or just dreaming?" Derek asked, one leg over the picnic table the girls occupied.

"Nothing juicy," Emily hastened to clarify.

"Oh. Okay," Derek said as he slid in between Emily and Penelope.

Despite her embarrassment, Emily felt her jaw dropping. "How is no one realizing how wrong it is to be dreaming about my boss?"

"You say that as if we haven't noticed your attraction to him, Em," Derek explained, ripping apart the cellophane on his own sandwich.

"What?"

JJ actually did a full-body eye-roll. "Em, we see the attraction clear as day."

"Attraction? If I was attracted to him do you think I'd be freaking out about dreaming about him?" Emily asked, now only picking at the flatbread of her wrap.

"Hotch?"

Emily's head shot up at Dave's knowing tone of voice, then at the team all nodding in agreement. She groaned. "You too?"

JJ arched an eyebrow. "Who do you think told us to look for it to begin with?"

Penelope nodded her agreement. "He's more of a gossip than I am."

"I resent that implication," Dave shot back. "But I take credit for being the first one to notice."

"We'll talk about Dave's tendency to hang out around the water cooler in a minute," JJ said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Emily's dreaming about Hotch, that's what started this whole conversation."

"Well, it's about time Wonderland caught up to your emotions," Dave said wisely.

Emily couldn't believe that she was seriously participating in this conversation or that it was even occurring on a level where it felt like a daily, normal occurrence. "You guys think... Me and Hotch?"

"Oh, Peaches, denial is not attractive on you," Penelope said with a regretful shake of her head.

"What's Emily denying?"

Emily found herself shuffling over to make room for Reid, daring with narrowed eyes for any one of them to say anything.

"Emily's having dreams about Hotch," JJ said, ignoring her friend's glare. "And denying she's attracted to him."

"Did you know, in an average life time we spend up to six years dreaming?" Reid replied, immediately jumping into his facts. "And studies have shown that people who have just quit smoking have longer, more intense dreams where toddlers won't appear in their own dreams until they're three or four?"

JJ reached around and ruffled his hair. "That wasn't exactly what we had in mind, Spence."

"I don't believe in dream interpretation," Reid replied with a wrinkled brow.

"But you do believe in behavioural interpretation and you can't tell me that you haven't seen things a'changin' between our dear girl here and Boss Man," Penelope rationalized. It was like a test. If Spencer Reid noticed attraction between two people, then it was more than obvious.

Reid turned sheepishly to Emily. "You two do seem a lot closer as of late," he said. "And Hotch has certainly looked happier lately."

"I'm glad you've taken to paying attention to my moods, Reid."

Laughter died at the table almost immediately and Emily felt red creeping up her face. Hotch had overheard at least part of the conversation and though her friends didn't mind razzing her about it, she knew they all knew better than to bring it up in front of Hotch.

He arched a dark eyebrow as he slid in between Emily and Reid. "Don't stop on my account."

She wanted to die, to start digging her way to China where her friend's weren't out to get her.

It was Dave who shrugged. "We were just wondering what kind of woman could lift your spirits so noticeably."

Hotch seemed to coolly ponder the question a moment before answering. "That, is none of your business."

* * *

Emily heard the elevator ding and looked up from the e-mail she was in the process of shooting her sister. Something had caught him on his way out of the bullpen and he'd texted her to wait for him. So here she was, leaning against her car, waiting. She smiled as he made his way towards her with quick steps, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her behind a nearby pillar and out of sight of the elevator and any traffic.

"What happened at lunch?"

Emily felt the blush rising in her cheeks again. "I told JJ and Pen about my dreams."

"Your dreams about me?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Well, nightmares have been conspicuously absent since we started spending every night together," she replied. "I'm sorry Dave brought you into it."

He hummed as he leaned down and kissed her quickly. "I don't mind. Did I help or hinder?"

"Both," Emily replied with a heavy sigh. "I think we've at least thrown them off even considering that we're together, but I don't think anything either of us could have done today would have made them stop believing I have a thing for you."

"A thing?" Hotch asked with a low chuckle.

"Yes, Agent Hotchner," Emily answered with a wicked smile. "I'm attracted to you. I like you."

He kissed her nose. "I like you too, Agent Prentiss."

"Okay." She smiled and pulled away. "Your place or mine?"

"This is my last suit at your place."

She seemed to ponder this a minute. "I think I have one or two left at yours. Decision made."

"One day we're going to have to figure out whether it would just be easier to have one place," he said, shaking his head and following her around the corner.

Emily would have probably stopped in shock if their relationship hadn't started that way in the first place. The progression from friendship to romantic relationship had been eerily smooth and gradual. "Later. Our team is mentally tiring."

He chuckled. "I'll follow you?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I don't know where you live."

"Humour me."

Emily grinned, quickly kissing him. "I usually do. See you in a bit."

"You'll see me in your rear view mirror."

And as Emily and Hotch climbed into their respective cars, they missed the slight form of Spencer Reid in the shadows of the Bureau parking garage. The genius grinned. For the first time, he had information no one else knew, but for now, he'd keep it to himself. Who knew when that juicy tidbit of gossip would get him out of trouble!

* * *

**_I'm on a prompt role. It's scary. _**

**_Review!_**


	2. None Left

**NONE LEFT**

PROMPT: Casual Friday (The Office)

"Have you seen Hotch this morning?"

Emily looked up at Reid as she unceremoniously dropped her things by her chair. "I just got here, Reid. What do you think?"

Reid's cheeks went just a little pink. "He's wearing jeans."

That shot one of Emily's eyebrows into the air. "He's what?"

"Wearing jeans. I saw it, when he walked in here."

Emily's mind was whirling. Hotch? In jeans?

"You wouldn't know why, would you?"

There was a spark in Reid's eyes that made her both worried and curious at the same time. "No," she replied, keeping her face neutral and her answer short. Good God she'd spent way too much time in politics. "Should I?"

Reid shrugged again. "You'd be the one most likely to know."

"Well I don't," Emily sighed. She'd woken wrapped around Hotch, her favourite way to wake up, only to discover that she had no clothes. She'd raced back to her place, had the fastest shower she could ever remember having in her life, and rushed into work. And she was still late.

"Prentiss?"

She resisted the urge to groan and look up at her boss pleadingly. Couldn't she have five minutes to settle in?

"I need to speak with you."

She climbed the stairs obediently, absently noting that he was indeed wearing jeans and they were the pair she absolutely adored. They were the most well worn, and obviously well-loved pair of jeans Hotch owned. And Emily knew first hand that he owned three.

"I'm sorry," she began immediately. "I know I'm late."

He held up a hand as he closed the door. That caught Emily's attention. He never closed the door, especially since the team had started harassing her about her Hotch dreams. He looked almost frantic when his eyes met hers. "Do I have any suits at your place?"

It took Emily longer than usual to answer the question, if only because she was in work-mode and they didn't mix work-mode and home-mode while on the clock. Personal and professional needed to be separate, not because they wanted it, per se, but because it was a necessary evil with their jobs and the people they worked with. "I'm sorry?"

"I have no suits left in my closet."

She blinked. "That doesn't make sense. You have eight million suits."

"I know. But I went to get dressed after you left this morning and there weren't any hanging up," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Emily took his hand and led him to the couch. "Did you take any to the dry cleaners?"

"On the weekend. But I thought for sure I had enough suits to last me through the week," he answered.

"Well it's not like they were eaten by a suit monster," she said absently. "I'll go home at lunch and check?"

He blew out a breath. "Thanks."

"No problem." Her eyes sparkled. "I do like you in those jeans though, sir."

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

She let out a sigh. This would be so much easier if they only had one place.

"What?"

"What?" Emily asked, looking up.

"What did you just say? You just mumbled something."

She'd said it aloud. She'd gone and said it aloud. "Um... Nothing."

"What did you say, Emily?"

She huffed out a breath. "This would be so much easier if we only had one place."

He didn't say anything for a moment. Permanence was something they'd only ever discussed in hypotheticals and abstract terms. They'd never said something that held as much weight as what she had.

"I didn't think you'd been thinking about it," he said finally, carefully.

"To be honest? I really haven't. It just kind of came out," she admitted. "We've never even broached the topic, so it honestly didn't cross my mind."

He nodded slowly. "What do you think?"

"Other than that it's infinitely more practical?" she quipped with a quirk of her lips. She shrugged. "I'd need time to weigh the pros and cons."

"There are cons?"

She just looked at him. Of course there were cons. His habit of leaving things in the sink, for example. He had a dishwasher, for Pete's sake, it didn't take much more effort to put the dishes in the machine once they were finished. And she hated that he often left his laundry sit in the dryer. Things got wrinkled that way. Sometimes she looked at the things about him that drove her nuts and smiled. They were opposites. He was careful, organized and deliberate in everything he did at work, and Emily was much more like that at home.

"Hey, you're not exactly easy to live with either, you know," he said, softening the blow by kissing the side of her head.

She knew that. "We're going to have to think and talk about it, but only if it's a viable option." She didn't want him to feel obligated now that she'd brought it up.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"We'll think about it, talk about it."

Emily blinked. That wasn't exactly the answer she'd expected. "We will?" she asked, hope warming her chest.

"If you agree it's a viable option," he said. Then he chuckled. "It sounds like we're talking about the possibility of experimental treatment for a deadly disease."

"Or the invasion of a foreign country. Which, now that I think about it, is much better analogy."

"I don't know if I'd say either of our places is exactly foreign territory," he growled into her ear.

Emily bit the inside of her cheek. They didn't get frisky in the office. That line was not one to be crossed. She slowly pulled away, indicating that while she'd like to continue this, they were in the office. "I should get down to work. I'm already late. I'll drop by my apartment and check on those suits for you at lunch."

He kissed the side of her head. "Thank you. Reid gave me the weirdest look when I walked into the office."

"Hotch, you don't even wear jeans when we go out with the team, can you really blame him?"

He sighed. "Please, God, find me a suit."

* * *

He was lucky. There was one suit left at her place, and since it was Friday, he could pick up his dry cleaning on the weekend and have suits for the next little while. She sighed as she carefully swung the suit over her back and made her way into the bullpen. She expected the place to be empty, and barely looked up as she made her way up the stairs to Hotch's office. She knocked on the doorframe with an exhausted smile.

"I found one."

"You did?" he asked, springing from his chair almost immediately.

She nodded, holding out the hangar. "The only one left."

"I have to pick up my dry cleaning this weekend," he said, taking the hangar and kissing her cheek.

Emily smiled. "You do. But that's okay." She bit her lip.

"What is it?" he asked, already pulling the jacket off of the hangar. God, she'd even found a shirt. She was more than a fantastic woman.

She pursed her lips. "I think moving in together is a viable option."

He paused for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I'm starting to warm up to the idea."

"Then we start talking about it?"

"We'll start talking about it," Hotch agreed with a wide smile.

She echoed the smile. "Alright, between being late and Derek's attempt at rapping along with his music this morning, I am extremely behind in the work I wanted to get done today."

He glanced around the bullpen once, quickly, then pressed his mouth to hers. "Thank you. For the suit."

Emily returned to her desk with a smile on her face, popping in her earbuds and focusing on her paperwork. Meanwhile, Jennifer Jareau smiled from the conference room, having watched the entire conversation from in between the blinds. She'd known Emily had been lying when she'd talked about dreaming about their boss and now she had the visual proof to keep her warm at night. And it certainly seemed like her colleagues weren't ready to tell anyone. JJ knew she could keep a secret. There were too many times that Emily had pounced on her for a bit of her love life that JJ had inadvertently left out or told Penelope and not Emily. This was news that JJ was sure would save her from some sort of outburst soon.

So she turned back from where she was setting out folders. They had a briefing after lunch. A case had come up in Delaware. Even if romance seemed alive and well in the BAU, UNSUBs didn't sleep.

* * *

_**I have no idea why I decided to turn this into it's own little series, but the idea came to me as I was writing this. We already know Reid knows, now JJ does too!**_

**_As for news... The next list of prompts will be up in the next 48 hours or so. We're just in the process of picking this set's 6, which, I'm not going to lie, is what prompted me to get writing for this. This was my last prompt to write in the list!_**

**_Hop over to the forum or the community if you'd like to see what other authors have done with the same prompts!  
_**


	3. Explosion Specialist

**EXPLOSION SPECIALIST**

PROMPT: How to Stop an Exploding Man (Heroes)

Emily knew she was virtually on the edge of her seat. She'd seen this coming, watched as his temper grew worse and worse and worse. Hell, she'd watched him clench his fists instead of snapping at Dave. Otherwise, no one was safe. Even Garcia had been on the receiving end of one too many short comments. Emily could tell she was losing her morale and if there was one thing Emily knew they all relied on to get them through the tough stuff, it was Garcia's good nature.

And that was the only reason she was even _thinking_ about doing what she was doing now.

She grasped Derek's bicep firmly. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure," Derek replied, though his tone implied that he wanted to know why.

"I just have something I need to take care of," she replied with a smile. "I'll meet you outside in a second."

"Sure thing, Girl."

Hotch had surprisingly elected to stay behind, to work victimology for a bit, since the rest of them had already done it, some of them twice because of pairing up. It was a decision Emily hated. She'd done her fair share of victimology shifts for this particular case, so she'd seen the brutality of the photos and with his temper, Emily didn't like the fact that he was going to be looking at said pictures. Blood was something that was deceptively hard to wash off the backs of one's eyelids and Emily could still picture their third victim.

Mackenzie Knite was fourteen when she'd been found alone in her home. Her parents were away on a second honeymoon, and they'd discovered that Mackenzie was supposed to be gone on a school trip as well. It was the only way her parents had decided to take their second honeymoon to begin with. But Mackenzie had fallen ill with the strep throat and the school had been unwilling to let her come along. They hadn't decided if their UNSUB deliberately preyed on young women – college co-eds, high school students – or if it was more that the victims were all supposed to be gone at the time of the murders.

It was with certain trepidation that Emily stepped back into the conference room that had been allotted to the BAU, closing the door and thanking unknown powers that it was one of few conference rooms that didn't have windows into the bullpen of the station. Hotch looked up as the door latched.

"I thought I ordered you out with Morgan."

Two things caught her ears. He'd said 'ordered', a phrase he never used, and Derek's last name. Since his divorce, he'd become more personal with the team, shifting to first names for most of them, Derek included. She dug up wellsprings of courage as she extracted the crime scene photos from his hands, and slid herself in between the chair he was sitting in and the table.

"The way you're going, there isn't going to be a member of this team with a head left by the end of this case," she said, well aware that frank honesty was really the only way she was going to get through to him. Hinting around the problem really wasn't going to help.

"The way I'm going?" he sounded incredulous. "You're treading a fine line, Agent Prentiss."

And that broke her completely. Agent Prentiss was going to be no help, and for the first time, she didn't mind slipping into the more vulnerable Emily. "No. You're treading a fine line."

He looked at her in surprise and Emily's fists clenched into the table behind her. There were a few things she was banking on going into this. Chances were he would lash out at her most of all because he knew she loved him. He knew she'd eventually forgive him and that at least his relationship with her could almost always be salvaged. She would much prefer that he lash out at her than lashing out at the team that could hold grudges.

"You're breaking, Aaron."

"Breaking? I'm _breaking_?"

Emily arched an eyebrow. "You're sitting there, yelling at me, and about to tell me that you're about to break?"

She was anxious. She'd deliberately used his first name, something they never did. Separation from personal and professional was essential but there were times, few and farther between than anything else, that it was actually helpful that they had a personal relationship. She'd hoped he could hold off until that night, until she could do this behind the closed doors of a hotel room, but it didn't seem like he was going to hold out that long. So instead, she waited anxiously for his response, violent or release. She relaxed when his hand came up to his forehead.

"They're _kids_, Emily."

She nodded. "Which is why its so important that we all keep our heads while we finish this."

"They're _kids_."

"And saying that isn't going to change anything," Emily pointed out logically. She reached out and took the hand that was rubbing his forehead. "The best thing we can do here is keep a cool head and find this guy, Hotch."

His head dropped forward, coming to rest on her thigh. "Emily…"

"I know," she promised, running her hand through his hair. "But yelling at Derek, snapping at Garcia and ripping your nails into your palm instead of yelling at Dave isn't going to help anyone and the last people it's going to help is us in catching this guy."

They sat for a minute, not moving with the exception of their breathing and the way her hand continued to run through his hair. He raised his head after a minute and gave her a small smile. "I'll be okay."

"I know you will," she replied. "Want to go out with Derek?"

"You've already done your shift at victimology," he argued.

"And you are in no place to be _doing_ victimology," she replied with a smile. "I don't mind. Not if it'll get you out of here, get you to look at something different.

--

Now that the yelling had died down, Derek didn't feel bad about busting in. He wasn't surprised to find them close, and he tried hard not to react when he noticed Emily's hand drop from Hotch's head.

"So, am I leaving here with a partner or not?" he asked, meeting Emily's eyes instead of Hotch's. He wasn't willing to have his head bitten off again.

There was a silence while Hotch and Emily looked at each other. Finally Emily stood. "Yeah. You've got a partner."

The tone of her voice made him arch an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything, just turned to walk out. He paused when he didn't hear Emily's heels behind him. He turned back with a roll of his eyes.

And then spun back towards the bullpen.

Because the two of them sharing what was obviously an intimate moment – because a kiss couldn't be anything but an intimate moment – was something that really should continue to be private.

But he grinned.


	4. Working With Top Behavioural Minds

**WORKING WITH TOP BEHAVIOURAL MINDS**

PROMPT: One Nation Under Surveillance (Las Vegas)

David Rossi had been watching them.

After Emily's strict refusal that there was anything between her and her supervisor, Dave had taken to watching them. And he'd come to one conclusion, and one conclusion only.

Emily had been lying.

Emily wasn't the type of person to lie. It, quite simply, wasn't her style. She'd proven that in the way she'd simply opened up to him when he asked her about her friend's death, about why she was so attached to the case. That same case really should have been the ultimate tip-off on Hotch's side too. Sure, he'd been worried in Colorado when Emily was beaten by Cyrus, but the abject helplessness on the man's face throughout all of Emily's ordeal with the priest should have been a giveaway.

But, Dave had to give them credit. They were good. Emily had seemed genuinely horrified that Hotch had walked in on their conversation at lunch almost two weeks ago and she'd been understandably reluctant to talk about anything to do with their supervisor outside of work since. He hadn't thought anything of it. Well, that wasn't totally true. He'd continued watching both of his colleagues, almost closer than he had before and now he was sure.

They were more than just friends.

To a non-behaviouralist, he was sure that everything would seem normal. They'd been friends before he'd started watching them, so the two of them going for lunch or coffee really wasn't something to write home about. It was in the other things. Like the way she didn't have to ask him for coffee. It was in the obvious way they fed off of each other. It was in the way Dave had noticed Emily's eyes floating up to Hotch's office when she was dealing with one of her less productive distracted days. It was in the looks Hotch snuck glances at Emily when they were in their briefings. It was the way they followed each other around almost like lost puppies. Okay, that was a little overdramatic, but they did make sure they were almost always sitting beside each other on the plane and during briefings.

He caught Emily's eyes as she stole Hotch's pen to make a note in her file and almost grinned at the way she virtually started, but smiled back.

Yeah. There was definitely something more between them.

* * *

"Dave's onto us."

Hotch blinked. He'd literally _just_ opened the door to her condo and that was what she was greeting him with? He was tempted to exercise his generally dry humour, but the look on her face was so adorably confused he managed to refrain. "Okay."

"That's it?" she asked turning to him with wide eyes. "I just told you Dave knows about our relationship and all you can say is okay?"

He sighed. He was most definitely not ready for this. It felt like he'd been in the office since 4am, and though that wasn't true, the day had crawled by. Usually he didn't mind the tedium of the BAU if only because it meant that the regular brutality of cases was put on hold for at least a time. Emily, however, seemed to have a completely different plan for his originally intended relaxing evening. "Sweetheart, what do you want me to say?"

She was quiet for a moment as he shed his coat and laid his suit jacket over the kitchen counter. "Everything okay?" she asked, quietly, standing from where she'd been sitting on the couch to come to his side.

"Fine," he promised with a small smile. "I'm just tired."

"We don't have to talk about Dave," Emily offered, sighing contentedly as his arms wrapped around her. "I was picking a fight."

She was, but the fact that she admitted it meant he didn't have to acknowledge it. "We'll talk about Dave if you want to talk about Dave," he replied, kissing her head. "And I mean that. I know you want to talk about it."

"It's just.... I don't know. This was _ours_. Untainted by the BAU. I'm not sure I'm ready for the team to know just yet," she said, cutting to the chase. He really did look exhausted and she should have taken that into consideration before. It was selfish of her to want to talk about something that was bothering her when he seemed so out of it.

"We work with behaviouralists," he murmured against her hair. "We're good, we're not that good."

She snorted in amusement at the way he'd just thrown her words back in her face. She'd said something along those same lines not long ago when a case had been rough and she'd snuck into his room. They were good at compartmentalizing, but not _that_ good. She'd needed a hug and she really wasn't willing to ask that of Dave or Derek. And plus, it never was quite the same as an Aaron Hug.

"I did notice he's been watching us much more," he offered, slowly starting to rock back and forth. For some odd reason, it calmed her and he could feel her relaxing in his grip.

"Like we're a science experiment. We don't live under a microscope. I got out of politics for that."

He actually laughed at that. The line was so Emily that he couldn't have stopped it if he tried. Slowly, he sobered. "It's just Dave," he pointed out.

"Right," she replied, with an arched eyebrow as she looked up at him. "Just Dave. Soon it'll be 'just the Bureau'. You know how Dave is."

He raised a responding eyebrow. "I didn't take you as the drama queen type."

"You think I'm being overdramatic? This is David Rossi we're talking about. The man who is more of a gossip than Penelope Garcia!"

He was treading on thin ice and he knew it. She was being irrational, a seldom experienced phenomena, but a difficult one nonetheless. "Would you like to talk to Dave about it?"

"And confirm his suspicions? No thanks."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Emily sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing," he repeated.

She nodded. "If we say something, whether we're confirming or denying it, he's going to know. I'm not sure I'm ready for this to be anyone else's knowledge just yet."

Hotch nodded slowly. There were so many things he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to say. Part of him agreed. It was nice to have something that was just _theirs_. No team to tease them or send them knowing looks. No Bureau to worry about. He'd seen personal slipping into professional more and more as of late, and he knew he was just as guilty of it as she was. But he wasn't quite ready to rock the boat. He'd just gotten home for Pete's sake.

He tilted her head back to give her a proper 'hello' kiss. "Can I come inside now?"

"Oh, yeah," she said sheepishly, reluctantly removing herself from his embrace. She knew he had a routine when he got home and it included taking off his Hotch uniform and becoming her Aaron. She smiled up at him brightly. "How was your day, dear?"

He shook his head affectionately as he headed out of the room.

* * *

_**I did this in reverse order... But Dave's part came to me first, so I wrote it first.**_

_**Which leaves only poor Penelope in the dark! And me with about 2 more chapters. Maybe 3 depending on whether I do a team chapter before the confrontation chapter.**_


	5. The Greatest Adventure

**THE GREATEST ADVENTURE IN THE HISTORY OF SECURITY CAMERAS**

PROMPT: The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable (Psych)

She was driving him insane.

In her defence, she had been, all day, but after their deduction that Dave was onto them, they'd both been more than extra careful to keep things professional in the office. There were things that were natural before, but both of them had almost been overly professional, just to try and keep things normal.

Today, she'd broken each and every rule and Hotch had no idea why.

It had started when they'd woken. Watching Emily dress was a regular occurrence, but it wasn't every day that she pulled out the big guns. And those big guns were sitting happily in his mind's eye, royal blue against her pale flesh. He could still picture the little white ribbon between her breasts and the blue lace stretching over the gorgeous expanse of her ass. She'd followed that up with a black skirt and black blouse and topped it off with black pumps that showed her calf muscles and had him virtually drooling.

Any other day, he'd be excited she was feeling a little friskier than usual. It usually ended up in only good things for him. But today, with Dave watching their every move, he wasn't so sure he was willing to play her game. Until she hadn't given him much of a choice. His day had been filled with dirty texts – a game they really only played in the office, or on the off day when one of them was out and gone – and they'd driven off of the Quantico campus for lunch so he could sit there while her foot ran up the back of his calf.

Hotch had been distracted all day and it was for that reason, and that reason only, that he was still at the office at 10:30 at night, heading down the hall to drop off his files in the archives. The entire building was eerily dark and quiet as he made his way through the winding basement hallways. He could leave these in the drop box and go home.

That thought gave him pause. He hadn't seen Emily in the last few hours. She always popped by to say goodbye, and if she was at home, she would have called or texted him by now to figure out exactly where he was. Or, more to urge him to come home and get a closer look at what she'd put on that morning.

"Emily?"

She spun, genuinely surprised to see him down in the archives. "Hotch."

Her surprise changed quickly and he almost groaned as her eyes darted around the room. There was no one here, they both knew it. He met her eyes directly, putting on the sternest face he could. "No."

Emily only rolled her eyes. "There's no one here. Nothing to worry about. And I saw the look in your eyes this morning."

He winced, looking down, unable to stop the flick of his eyes to her cleavage. There was one more button undone than usual today and while he'd been irritated at the beginning of the day, the horny part of him didn't mind it so much now. He could see that little white bow…

"Come on," she whispered. "No one's here. No one's going to come in."

There was nothing he could do. He couldn't resist her on a good day and she'd been wearing down his defences all day. He wrapped a possessive arm around the back of her neck and pulled her forward, absently setting his folders on a nearby counter as he did. "Did you deliberately come down here?"

"No," she replied against his mouth. "I had absolutely no idea you were going to come down here to drop off some of your own stuff. I just didn't want to have to make the run tomorrow morning and I didn't want to take them home and drop them off on my way in…"

Then she was kissing him again, and he decided that why she was down here didn't really matter. At all.

* * *

It had been a long time since Penelope Garcia had been behind in her work. So, for the first time in a very, very long time, she was staying late in the office. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't take a break. Since her rather lethal babies were in the midst of a manufacturer mandated update, she figured it was a good enough time to take a break. For Penelope, take a break often translated to 'snoop'. There was a reason she was one of the Bureau's best gossips and it wasn't because she was observant. It was because when she was bored, she preferred the security cameras to the basic cable she could easily hack into and watch on her computer screens.

Which brought her to slight problem she was currently facing. It wasn't every day that she actually caught a couple in the middle of any sort of 'moment'. More often than not, it was catching a pair sneaking into a storage closet or copping feels when they didn't think anyone else was around. It had been _forever_ since she'd caught a couple actually going at it.

It wasn't like she was _still_ watching it because she was any sort of voyeur. It was just that… well, she hadn't been able to identify the woman who just wrapped her leg around her male companion's hip, nor the man who certainly looked like he had a hand under her skirt. She could swear she recognized both forms. She just hadn't been able to determine who they were just yet. As soon as she figured that out, she'd move on, maybe find something on past tapes that she could spread at the water cooler tomorrow morning.

She could swear she recognized the shoulders. Or maybe it was the shoulders in the suit. And the woman's dark head definitely looked familiar…

Penelope found herself gasping as the man moved his head out of the way and the technical analyst caught sight of the woman's enraptured face. She knew that face! That face had told her not a month ago that there was absolutely nothing going on between her and Hotch! Well, there was _something _going on, with _someone_! And Penelope didn't like it when her friends kept those kinds of secrets about their personal lives. They were friends! Didn't Emily trust her?

Making a mental note to throttle Emily later, Penelope went back to trying to figure out who the man was, deciding that if she couldn't figure it out before someone's shirt came off, then it was a lost cause. It was, after all, an intimate moment. She just bent the rules for the sole reason that if they'd actually _wanted_ it to be private, they really shouldn't be carrying on like that in the office, let alone the archives. Everyone knew the archives room in the basement was the worst place to go for a clandestine rendezvous ever since two agents from counterterrorism had been caught in a back corner. That was when the Bureau had gone on an overhaul and installed cameras everywhere they could think of that couldn't be considered private. Offices, for example, were on the list of private places.

Emily's companion shed his jacket, very much with Emily's help, and she was just about to change to a different camera, affording them the privacy she knew they deserved, when his tie hit the floor. Scrambling quickly, she went back over the digital footage, zooming in and clearing up the pattern on the tie. She recognized it. It was the only patterned tie that was owned by none other than the same man Emily had been denying a relationship with!

Penelope pursed her lips as she switched to a different camera. She'd let them have their fun now, but when she got her hands on Emily Prentiss, it was going to be a whole different ballgame!

* * *

**_I have no idea what made me turn this one a little bit more dirty than the others. The others have all been innocent! *sigh*_**

**_There will be a team chapter. Then we're getting a confrontation chapter. I haven't decided on either of those yet, and since this is a prompt story, I won't be posting anything until a prompt strikes my fancy for the team chapter. _**

**_Reviews are still candy!_**


	6. Planning an Intervention

**PLANNING AN INTERVENTION**

PROMPT: Suddenly Everything Has Changed (One Tree Hill)

Penelope Garcia answered her emergency summons, running into the conference room as fast as her heels could carry her. "What was so life and death?"

"I have news," Dave said, his eyes sparkling.

"News?" Penelope asked, taking a seat at the conference table. "Where's Em?"

"She and Hotch went to lunch," Derek answered, his mouth quirking up knowingly. "Won't be back for an hour."

Penelope knew what that meant. This was a gossip session. One that could very easily turn into an intervention. She liked this idea. She raised an eyebrow. "Does this have to do with your news, Dave?"

Dave's grin turned absolutely triumphant. "They're sleeping together."

Penelope looked around at her colleagues. None of them looked surprised. Even Reid, who had ducked his head and was blushing profusely, didn't seem surprised by the news.

Dave leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "No one's surprised."

JJ shrugged. "I saw them kissing the day Hotch wore jeans into the office. She brought him a suit at lunch."

Derek nodded. "I caught them kissing in Oregon. Remember when Hotch was about ready to kill everyone, then the next thing we knew he was okay?"

They all nodded their heads. They remembered that case.

Penelope bit her lip, debating whether to tell them how she'd found out. But, since they were sharing, and she was a shameless gossip.... "I caught them going at it in the archives on the security cameras."

Dave's eyes bugged out of his head. "Mine was all speculation!"

The room tittered with laughter.

"Um..." Reid began. "I've known since the day Emily told us about her dreams."

The entire room exploded. "What?!"

Reid looked down again. "I um... They met up in the garage when I was down there, um... I heard them talking about whether they were going to go back to Emily's or to Hotch's place... Then they kissed..."

"You've known longer than anyone else?!" Penelope exclaimed. That wasn't Reid. Reid was the last one to find out about things. "Wait, when did the rest of you find out?"

"A couple days after Spence, I guess," JJ said. "It was the Monday after the dream discussion."

"Oregon was, what? A week after that?" Derek answered.

"My conclusions were speculation," Dave grumbled. "But... I've known for about two weeks."

Penelope huffed. "My Emily has been keeping things from me!" she wailed. "And I was the last one to know!"

JJ cocked her head to the side, taking in the way they sat around the conference table, discussing the personal, and quite possibly romantic, relationship between their colleagues. Suddenly, part of her felt a little like she was intruding on something that had been a carefully and well-kept secret. "Maybe this is why she did."

All eyes turned to her and the blonde huffed, chewing her lip and trying to explain her thinking. She had a general idea of how Emily might feel, not only because it was an office romance – and even though the team certainly wouldn't mind and would defend them, their professionalism and their personal relationship to the ends of the earth, the Bureau didn't generally like office romances – but because in her early days with Will, privacy became important. When you worked with the top behavioural minds, any sort of privacy you could find was coveted and yearned for. Even then, she hadn't been able to hide Will from her team. Her family. So part of her could understand needing something that was hers and hers alone, something that the Bureau and the BAU hadn't touched. She could understand that.

"We all have something outside of this place," Derek agreed, thinking of his own small army of real estate. It always felt good to go home and break down a few walls. As he'd once told Emily, he felt like he was changing something that way and sometimes that little bit of destruction, only to rebuild it again, gave him enough hope to continue doing the job that should have burned him out ages ago.

He looked over to Penelope who still looked rather crestfallen. His real estate helped, but nothing helped like she did. His breath of fresh air, his perky princess, the one person who could make even the dullest days seem just that little bit brighter. His God-given solace. And he had to admit, after what he'd seen in that precinct in Oregon, if Emily and Hotch could lean on each other like he leaned on his Baby Girl, then it didn't matter that they'd kept it from their family.

Dave perched his hands on his hips. "So what are we going to do?"

Reid ducked his head. "I don't think we should do anything," he said. "Obviously they've gone to great lengths to make sure we didn't know what was going on, so the privacy must be important."

"They shouldn't feel like they have to hide something like that from us," Penelope countered. "Any sort of happiness is everyone's happiness. And I for one would like to know how long it's been going on for."

JJ sighed, torn. She'd been the one to make the decision to tell the team about her relationship with Will, the one that had come up and kissed him. And she'd had other reasons for hiding her relationship anyway. Fear could be a heck of a good motivator and JJ knew Emily had been hurt in the past. Heck, Penelope knew Emily had been hurt by men in the past so half of JJ didn't know why Penelope was pushing so much. "It's not our place to push it out of them," she argued.

Derek thought back to the story Emily had once told him about encouraging JJ to 'go out with Will', as if it was their first time to do so. "No... but we can take a page from Emily's own book."

That caught Dave, Penelope and JJ's attention.

Dave arched an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

_**I know this was short, but it's setting up for the next one. Which I'm already planning out in my head and will probably write out today. Crappy rainy days make for excellent writing days!**_

_**The next one'll probably be the last chapter.**_


	7. Just a Jealous Guy

**JUST A JEALOUS GUY**

PROMPT: It's Not Easy Being Green (The Cosby Show)

Emily sighed in contentment as she stepped into the bar for their usual Friday night team party. She smiled widely as she saw Penelope and JJ already seated, Will on JJ's left, Kevin on Penelope's right. Looked like she was pretty early, but that didn't matter. Whatever Derek had dragged Reid to do before coming by wasn't any of her business, and she'd promised Hotch she'd give him no more than half an hour to finish the paperwork he was doing before she'd either call him incessantly or come back to drag him out by his ear. And she knew he was aware she'd actually do it too.

"There you are!" Penelope exclaimed happily.

Emily arched an eyebrow at Kevin who just shrugged. "Pen, how far into tonight's rounds are you?"

"Can't I just be excited?" Penelope asked with a little pout.

Emily didn't trust that excitement. If Penelope hadn't been drinking already, she was planning something. Emily didn't like not being in on a Penelope Plot, that was for sure. She looked to JJ for assistance, but the blond mirrored Kevin's shrug.

"She's on the same round we are," JJ promised. "I have no idea what's gotten into her."

Emily felt something prickle in the back of her mind. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on what that could be. These were her two very best girlfriends and they didn't usually keep things from her. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was a-foot tonight. Before she could say anything else, she felt someone drop into the seat beside her. She looked over and raised an eyebrow at Reid. Her gut churned when she noticed the 'please don't kill me' look on his face.

"Spencer David Reid, what the hell are you up to? What did you do?" Emily hissed, leaning over to him.

Reid just shook his head. "I had no part of it."

Emily arched an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Reid shook his head again, just as Emily heard Derek greet her enthusiastically.

She froze, then turned slowly. That happy of a greeting didn't bode well for her mental capabilities for the night. "Hello to you too, Derek."

If he noticed the ice in her tone, he didn't acknowledge it, just smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Em, meet Paul. He's counter-terrorism."

She held out her hand politely, smiling her well-practiced society smile as she shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." She hid her confusion. Team outings rarely included friends. Significant others, sure, but rarely, if ever, simply friends.

Mr. Counter-Terrorism took her empty side. She felt herself cringing as his hand came out to rest on the back of her chair, a move that behaviourally said no one else was going to monopolize her attention. Her attention shifted as Reid pulled her into a conversation about the latest Star Trek movies versus the old ones. She smiled indulgently as he launched into one of his characteristic rants, vaguely noticing Derek's glower over Reid's shoulder. Why did Derek care if she was indulging Reid's nerdiness? It wasn't like it was new.

"Hey, sorry we're late. _Somebody_ didn't want to leave the office."

Emily's eyes darted up, taking in Hotch and Dave. She chewed the inside of her cheek when she noticed Hotch had taken off his jacket and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves. She'd gotten a thrill out of torturing him in the office the previous week, but she was a sucker for strong forearms. She knew telling him that was going to come back to haunt her and apparently, he'd chosen that night to do it. She cocked her head to the side when she noticed him take in the arm over the back of her chair. His eyes darkened.

Crap.

She'd dealt with a jealous Hotch before. His possessive tendencies weren't new to her by any stretch of the imagination. But she didn't like poking the bear and that was exactly what what's-his-name was going to do so long as he stayed seated beside her. And she couldn't ask Reid to move. Not when he seemed so absorbed in his Star Trek moment. She often wondered if she was the only one he could really be his completely nerdy self around. Maybe her and JJ. She bit her lip and looked up at him apologetically, tilting her head Derek's way. They'd developed their own unique brand of wordless communication that came in very handy on nights like this.

Hotch nodded once, then took a seat beside Dave, away from Derek's Counter-Terrorism friend. Emily couldn't help the small smile that touched her lips. He was safer at that distance. So she turned her attention back to Reid, something niggling in the back of her head, telling her the young genius was as in on Penelope's plans as Derek was. And she had no doubt now that there was a plot a-foot

A few rounds later, Emily arched her eyebrow at Derek as he stood and held out his hand. "Come on. Pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting at a table."

She did like to dance and Derek was harmless. So she took his hand and laughed loudly as he spun her on their way to the dance floor. They danced for a moment before she pinched Derek's shoulder.

"Ow!"

"What are you up to?" she demanded.

The overly-innocent face he put on made her stomach churn. "I'm not up to anything."

"Bull," she said, calling him on his lie.

Derek ignored her. "What do you think of Paul?"

Emily's eyebrow went up. He knew very well she'd barely said two words to the man since Reid started talking. "I don't know much about him."

"You should talk to him," Derek encouraged.

Her other eyebrow joined the first. "I should?"

Derek nodded, adding in a shrug. "I figured he could be good for you."

"I can find my own men, you know," she told him, clucking her tongue. "I don't need you to do it for me."

"Is it so bad that I want my best friend to be happy?"

Emily shook her head affectionately. "I am happy."

"Pining after someone you can't have?"

She forced her muscles to remain loose, forced herself to keep dancing with him. But she couldn't keep the warning out of her voice when she said, "Derek..."

"I'm just looking out for you," he repeated. "Is it so bad? Is Paul so bad?"

Then, Derek's lips tilted upwards, she knew exactly who was coming their way. And it wasn't her Hotch.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all," Derek said immediately, stepping away for Paul to slip in.

--

Hotch watched from his seat between Dave and Kevin as Derek made his way back to the table. He took a little bit of comfort in the way Emily's back stiffened as Paul wrapped her in his arms. If the flex of the other man's arms was any indication, she was whole-heartedly resisting any of his attempts to pull her closer to him. His eyes turned back to the table as he tried to stamp down his jealousy. He trusted Emily, he always had and to the extent of his knowledge, their relationship was as fine and stable as he could remember.

Garcia caught his eye as she leaned over, whispering something to JJ. JJ's eyes widened before she motioned for Derek to lean in. Hotch's radar screamed. They were being surprisingly secretive with the whole situation, and Dave had pestered him for almost ten minutes before he'd agreed. It wasn't like he'd had that much work left to finish and he wasn't about to leave Emily by herself at a bar. Just because he preferred quiet nights at home with her didn't mean that he was against going out and spending time with their family. He eyed Derek sternly as he pulled back from JJ.

"What's going on?"

He felt triumph zing down his spine as Derek, JJ and Garcia all met his eyes. He could see the touch of guilt in their faces and their gazes, even as they washed it away quickly. They were caught in whatever they were planning. And he knew his family. His eyes turned to Reid.

"Anyone?"

Hairs prickled on the back of his neck and his head turned, red rimming his vision as he saw Emily's hands come up between her and the stranger he'd seen at the table. His hands were riding a little too low for Hotch, and he knew Emily, to be comfortable with. Something was wrong. Something was off. With a huff, he abandoned his interrogation of his team to weave through the crowds until he could wrap a solid arm around Emily's stomach, pulling her away from the strange man's grip. A sweep of his thumb had her relaxing against him.

"Everything okay?" The question was posed in Emily's ear, but his eyes stayed on the stunned man. The hand on her stomach screamed that she was his and he was grateful for it. The other man's hands went up in surrender.

"Fine," she replied, even as she subconsciously stepped back into him, fitting herself to his body. "We were just talking."

Yeah, and he was royalty. Oh well. She was in his arms now, and really, that was what mattered. There was nothing he could do about his physical reaction to her either and he tightened his arm around her as she moved slightly against him, warning her. She turned in his arms with a smile meant just for him. "Thank you."

Hotch kept his eyes on the other man until he wove back through the crowd. Then he looked down at her, a smile touching his lips. "What was that about?"

Emily huffed. "I don't know, but I'm almost sure it has everything to do with Derek."

He nodded.

"I mean, since when do we bring friends to bar nights? Since when do we bring friends to bar night with the intention of playing matchmaker? This is family time…"

He wished he could say he was really and truly listening, but his brain had zeroed in on one sentence. 'Since when do we bring friends to bar night with the intention of playing matchmaker?' He pursed his lips. No way. They wouldn't, would they?

"Hey," her voice brought him back and he realized she was guiding them on the floor. Good. Probably wouldn't be helpful if he was just standing there with his arm wrapped around her waist. "Where did you go?"

"Matchmaker?" he asked, looking down at her.

She wrinkled her forehead. "Yeah…" she began slowly. "You know, deliberately arranging a meeting with two people with the intention of sparking interest?"

"I know what it means, sweetheart," he said indulgently, even as exasperation crept into his voice. "But why would Derek want to play matchmaker for you?"

Puzzle pieces were falling into place and he watched with both awe and pride as her brain came to the same conclusion. He loved watching her think. Good God, he just loved her.

She groaned. "Do you think they all know? Or just Derek?"

"My guess would be all of them," he answered.

"I knew they were up to something!" she exclaimed, but didn't move away from him. "What do we do?"

"Well," he said drawing in a breath. "We can call this a rescue mission or…"

"Just tell them," she finished. She chewed on her lip. "Do you think they _know_ know or just suspect?"

His thumb stroked her back. "Does it matter?" he inquired. If they were moving in together – which was still on the table for discussion – then it made sense to just tell the team. A good part of him _wanted_ to tell their team. He didn't want to have to hide his concern, his happiness. Not when it had everything to do with her. But she had to come to the conclusion all on her own. Trying to convince her would be picking a fight in the middle of the bar and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No," she replied finally, quietly, voice just loud enough that he didn't have to strain to hear her over the usual chaos of the bar and the music piping through the speakers. Her eyes shone as she looked up at him. "How do we tell them?"

Hotch knew they were being watched. His team wasn't exactly known for their subtlety when it came to one of their own and when alcohol was added, barriers went down. He pulled her closer, thrilling at the lack of resistance as his hand stroked lower on her back. "Tell them?"

She squealed as he twirled her out, then pulled her back, right against his body before dipping her. Her eyes locked on his, sparkling, bright and a little mischievous.

He actually grinned, full with dimples. "How about we show them?"

* * *

_**I could have kept going here... you know, 'cause we do have to see the team's reactions and there was only supposed to be one more chapter, but it felt wrong to conclude it here. I don't know... I can't explain it. I went with my gut, so apparently there's going to be more. **_

_**This is for Silvia, who e-mailed me a couple of weeks ago asking for something where Hotch was jealous. It's not the full extent I could push it (I feel like that would require a much higher rating and a lack of original relationship between them), but maybe later. Could be fun. BUT! I wanted to make sure I gave Silvia a shout-out for that. This is for you, hon! I'll try and write a more jealous one later. **_

_**Now I just need the right prompt to finish this....**_


	8. Show and Tell

**SHOW AND TELL**

PROMPT: One Giant Leap (China Beach)

OR

PROMPT: The Superhero Secret (Pokemon)

Emily fell into his kiss, letting herself go the same way she always did. There was nothing else she could do, not with him. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of a crowded bar or that their entire team was looking on. All that mattered, all she could focus on, was the feeling of his mouth on hers and the feeling of his body brushing against hers. He swung her upright as they broke away and she felt the world spin. Her breath came short as she clung to him.

"You're good at that."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms more firmly around her to keep her upright. "Dancing?"

"Kissing," she replied, leaning up to kiss him again.

He indulged her for a few moments before pulling away. "I think we've proven to them that there is something between us."

She huffed. "Now we have to go back and face them."

"I thought you wanted to show them."

"Well, yes, but I'm really not looking forward to the Spanish Inquisition we're about to experience," she replied wryly. "Can you imagine all of the questions we're about to face."

"Better late than never," he pointed out.

She chuckled. "You've never been on the receiving end of a Penelope interrogation. She could put you to shame."

His hands perched on her hips as she started to weave her way through the crowd and back to the table. JJ's mouth was still open. Penelope was bouncing in her seat. Reid looked almost fearful where Dave just seemed smug. Derek looked utterly triumphant. They stopped at Hotch's seat and he refused to let her go. Emily bit her lip.

"I'm assuming this isn't new?"

"Well, we suspected..." Dave began.

"I knew!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Me too," Derek agreed.

"Ditto," JJ added, raising her hand.

Reid nodded his agreement.

"How?" Hotch asked. They'd been careful, they both knew they'd been careful.

JJ smiled softly. "I saw you, Em, bring Hotch a suit. You kissed."

"A case a few weeks back," Derek answered. He nodded at Emily. "You were able to calm Hotch down."

"Security cameras," Penelope admitted sheepishly.

Hotch sighed, his eyes narrowing. "Garcia, how many times have we talked about your extra-curricular camera watching?"

"I know, sir, but it's so easy!" Penelope defended.

Emily chewed her lip. "Dave?"

"Behaviourally speaking, it was pretty obvious once you knew what you were looking for. And the way you denied everything so vehemently... I figured there was something going on," Dave answered.

"Reid?"

All attention turned to the young genius. His cheeks started going red. "Um... I knew first."

"You what?" Emily exclaimed. Usually, Reid was the absolute last person to know about anything personal. The entire team knew that.

"That's what we said!" Penelope agreed enthusiastically. It was obvious she was still over the moon about what had just happened, about the way Hotch refused to let go of Emily and the way her fingers had slid in between his where his hand rested on her hip.

"Hey! I'm a profiler too!" Reid said indignantly.

"Yes, sweetie, but you're a little behind the times when it comes to the team," Penelope said, consolingly reaching out to pat his hand.

Reid scowled.

"How long?" JJ asked.

"Screw how long!" Penelope interrupted, "How serious?"

Emily bit her lip. They were okay with this. And that, more than any of the numerous discussions they'd had over the past couple of weeks, made the decision she'd been warring with. "We're moving in together."

"We are?"

She tilted her head to look at him, taking in the slightly shocked look on his face. She had been the one that despite bringing up the topic a few times, was the most reluctant. It required a lot of sacrificing on her part, not because of actually moving, but because she'd never lived with a man before. "Yeah."

The smile that stretched across his face was huge and genuine and made Emily smile back. The butterflies started up in her stomach. They were going to move in together. Her reservations be damned, they were going to do it. He leaned towards her and she could tell he was simply giddy with the idea of having her with him full time. She tilted her head, oblivious to the team behind her, meeting his mouth.

Penelope actually squealed, breaking the spell between them. Emily blushed bright red, and, much to her amusement, so did Hotch. JJ beamed and Emily had to admit, it was nice to know her friends were on board with this. They were happy for her.

"Moving in?" Reid blurted, bringing them back to the original topic. "You guys are really good! Well, except with the actually hiding it part."

Emily blew out a breath. "It's not our fault all of you happened to look when..." Then her mouth dropped open as she went redder and her head whipped to Penelope. "Security camera, you say?"

Penelope shrugged. "You should have known better than to choose the file room. There are cameras everywhere in there."

Emily groaned.

* * *

**_I'm not sure if I like this or not. The whole point was to tell the team, talk to the team and get into the whole 'moving in' part. I may come back and change things later, but I've been working and working on it..._**

**_Anyway guys, assuming I don't come back and edit it, this is the end of "Keeping Secrets". Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
